Sunsets
by faret
Summary: When Ella goes to take a photo of the sun setting in Kew gardens she is not expecting to see anyone there, let alone Robert Pattinson. Will she recognise him? Will they get on? A story of a blossoming romance with an extract of danger.
1. Chapter 1 You're in my seat

Whenever i get the time, i always wind down by spending a day in Kew Gardens, taking photographs and drawing the plants and landscapes. There is always this one particular spot i go to, where its completely secluded and if you're there around 6pm you can see the sun set directly centre in between two huge willow trees. It was perfect, and i wanted to capture it on film. I have never seen anyone else in this area of the gardens, and never expected to, especially not him...

At this spot, there's a bench, dedicated to a 'Mr John Walthorpe - devoted father and husband 1928-2007', i always sit on John's bench, and feel i have some sort of connection with him, as if we're watching the sunset together.

As i made my way to the bench, i saw a shadow there, someone was seated allready, facing away. They were male, looked fairly tall and had a black beanie hat on with locks of hair spewing out in all manners of directions. I had never seen anyone here before, i think i expected that i was the only one who knew about John's bench, and the perfect view of the sunset.

I had two options, to leave this person, forget about my sunset, and my shot and walk in the opposite direction.

OR

i could accept that this wasn't just my turf, and take the photo i'd really come for.

I started to walk towards the bench. As i edged closer i realised that the figure had two books, one was open, and looked like a text of some sort, (prose maybe?) and another was a small notebook, with scrawly handwriting in it. I guessed he was a writer.

I decided i could atleast make some sort of conversation.

"ahem, you're in my seat" i said in a jokey tone.

the figure turned round, obviously startled that someone else knew of 'the bench'

"excuse me?" It was a low gruff voice, but hinted towards a good upbringing, pronouncing each letter with clarification. British, like me, but posh, his voice seemed to caress the vowels.

His expression was tight, as if he had been abruptly broken from deep thought, which he had been. His face was rough, his skin almost looking grey in the dim light, his hands were worn, workers hands and of what i could see of his hair, it looked like it had not met a brush in a considerate amount of time. He should have looked weathered, but the subtle blues in his eyes gave his appearance a softness that turned his face to look pensive, rather than troubled.

Those eyes pierced through me those eyes... I was sure i recognized that face from somewhere....

i quickly brought myself out of my daydream and back to reality

I smiled and shifted on my feet

"It was a joke.. i just, ahem, I've been coming here for a while, and never once seen anyone but myself on that bench"

his face relaxed, and i thought i saw his mouth turn up into a smile as he turned back to face the view.

"So this is your 'spot' too?" he asked, not facing me.

"Well yes". I felt that i was in the clear so proceeded to dump all my bags, books and equipment on the space on the bench, next to him.

He did not move, but his eyes shifted from his book. I continued to stand and started to set up my tripod.

"What's all this?" He asked. His tone appeared friendlier, accepting.

"Just all of my photography equipment, art stuff, everything"

he did not say anything, but his expression appeared more inquisitive

i replied to his unasked question " the sunset, i came to take a photo of it falling between the two willows"

"huh" he looked down at his book again

i couldn't read his face to tell if that was a 'huh, thats the shittest idea for a photograph iv'e ever heard of' or a 'huh, thats a good idea, but i know nothing about photography so i'm going to go back to my book'

i stopped preparing my apparatus and looked ahead, at what i wanted to photograph, then looked back at him.

"what's wrong with it?" i asked, turning to him.

"nothing's wrong with it."

"but you 'huh'ed "

he laughed, loud and prominent, i could see his teeth as his face wrinkled into an expression that seemed all too natural for him.

"chill, haha" He leaned back and stretched his arms over the top of his head. I stared blankly at him.

he answered my expression. "if you must know, i only 'huh'ed because i came here to write about the same view, i think it's the best in all of the garden"

he raised his eyebrows at me, as if he'd caught me out.

"oh" i said, turning away blushing, embarrassed about my previous defensive tone. I continued to set up my tripod.

I heard a book shut and turned to see him sitting on the bench facing me, smiling. He's obviously let his barriers down, i thought.

"So, how did you find this place?...Did you know John?"

"Warthorpe?" I aksed "I never knew him, no, but i think i do now..... i don't know how i found it, i guess i was just wondering one day and stumbled across it..You?"

"About, the same, the stumbling i mean. Bit of a wanderer me." he paused, then looked thoughtful "i get what you mean about Warthorpe though, never knew him, but somehow, coming here, makes you think that your sharing the view with him, like you have something in common"

I stared at this man,who was staring into the distance, and suddenly realised how interesting i found him. He was gorgeous.

where did i know him from? I loved how conversation between us flew so easily and I didn't even know his name yet.

Before i thought to ask he looked out towards the view and said "should be ready in about half an hour, i think. the sunset"

"mmmm", i looked towards the sky, "I came a bit early"

I looked at the sky and tried to remeber all the colours for future palettes i wanted to mix, when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"you got a light?" he asked, a cigarette between his teeth

"front pocket of that bag"

he motioned another cigarette, asking if i wanted one, i nodded and started to walk over to the bench.

He lit both of them in his mouth then passed one to me.

We continued to sit in comfortable silence and took long drags on out cigarettes. I though i caught him watching the way i drew my lips over the butt, but i could not be sure if he was looking at me or not.

I motioned towards his pile of books "What were you doing here anyway?" I asked

His face frowned "i came to write about the view, i told you" his expression turned to a smile as he moved to face me.

I had not seen his face close up before, it was like it had been moulded, structured to fit the frame of his chisseled bones, yet it continued to look so natural and at ease when it spread into a smile. You could not help it but to smile back.

"I know, but why the other books?" i asked

He took a long drag, prolonging his answer, he was thinking. "I don't know, inspiration maybe... I don't really consider myself a writer though, more of a lyricist"

"is that becuase it sounds cooler?" i asked with a grin

"no!" he laughed " only because i think words sound better with music is all"

"i take it you play then?" . I was becoming rather inquisitive, but he didn't seem to mind

"a lot piano, a little, guitar. I was in a band called 'Bad Girls' but i prefer to play solo now'

"and what do you call yourself when your playing solo?" i asked playfully

He outstretched his arm towards me,

"Hi, I'm Rob"

I took his hand and shook it,

"I'm Ella".


	2. Chapter 2 I'm glad to be of service

We laughed after we'd shaken hands in the old 'how do you do' fashion.

Then Robert turned to me. "So Ella, i take it you're an art student?" he signalled towards the bags filled with art equipment and tools.

"funnily enough, im not" he shot me a confused glance, and raised one eyebrow, making me laugh

"really! Im studying architecture, but i do bits of art and photography on the side"

"did you not want to study art then?"

It felt like he wasn't just asking questions but it seemed as if he was genuinely concerned.

I gave him reassuring smile and finished my cigarette with a long draw. "no" i said with held breath. I blew out the excess smoke then started to talk.

"i never wanted to study art, i think it distracts from the true creativity of it"

he pondered on that thought then came out with a long  
"i see".

I laughed as he continued to think on what i'd just said.  
Then jumped up.

"It's time!"

I stared at the sunset, i couldn't believe i'd almost forgotten what i'd come for.

His head snapped round and i could feel his eyes on me as i adjusted my camera settings.

Just as i was about to take the photo my view was obstructed by a pair of eyes.

I jumped "what the...?"

Rob stepped forward "i only wanted to see.." he said, pouting

i stood aside and let him look through the viewfinder.

Even though we'd only just met i felt so at ease with him. Robert pulled his face away from the viewfinder and smiled. Not a cheeky smile like before, but one that showed true happiness,

he came over and took a hold of my shoulders.  
"Ella. It's great"  
I smiled back up at him, then reluctantly released from his gip to take my photograph.

It was beautiful, just how i'd imagined, but i felt like it was missing something.

I stood back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

I couldn't see where the voice was coming from then realized he was layed out on the bench.  
he sat up when i didn't reply. and asked again "Ella?"

"I don't know... It's beautiful, don't get me wrong. But its missing something"

We sat there in silence both thinking.  
"There's nothing really much i can do to help, i'm not much of a photographer" Rob turned to face me "I'm sorry"

As he was staring at me, the right side of his face silhouetted by the sunset it hit me.

"No! you can help!"

I dragged him to his feet and stood him in-front of the sun, it was low down now, we didn't have much time.

"Ella, what, no Ella. What am i doing?"

"Just stand right there"

I was surprised at the thrill i got from moving his body into the position i wanted for my photo. Even more surprised at how compliant he was.

"There. Perfect" I ran back to my camera and looked through the viewfinder.  
There was the sunset, vast and bold, and in-front of it,one singular man, who looked so small against it all. It was perfect.

Rob was still standing, just as i positioned him, staring at the sunset. I took my shots then went to join him to watch the sun finally disappear.

"Did you get it?" He asked

"What?... oh yeah. Yes i did."  
I squeezed his arm "Thank you"

"It's no problem"

I felt a pressure around m waist and realised he was holding me.  
It felt nice.

We stood there, watching the sun fade away, I wasn't thinking of what would happen when it was gone. I just liked it being here, in the moment.

"It's beautiful"

Rob was still looking ahead all i could say was "yes".

When the sun had gone Rob released me and went to sit back down on the bench.

I turned, and he motioned for me to sit with him.

After sitting there for a while Rob finially turned towards me,

"Ella, what are you doing tonight?"

"Erm, I don't know, why?"

He looked nervous, and fidgited when he asked "Would you mind if i took you out?"

I chuckled and he gave me a startled look.

"That would be great"

He relaxed back into the bench and tilted his head back, staring up into the now pink sky.

"Where would we be going?" I asked as i rolled myself a joint

"It's a suprise" he answered, eyes closed.

I saw his nostrils flare and he sat upright and faced me, staring at the smoking joint.

"Sorry, you don't mind..." i asked

He put on an angry face "I only mind if you don't offer" I smiled and placed the joint inbetween his lips.

We continued to sit on the bench until it was properly dark, blowing smoke rings into the sky. Rob tried to teach me how to do and irish waterfall, which he made look so effortless but i could not grasp hold of for my life. He continued to laugh and my failed attempts, and on our third joint it was apparent that we were seriously stoned.

We had now transferred to lying on the grass, facing upwards. We'd just finished a laughing fit about some arrangement of stars in the sky that Rob swore looked like a dildo, but i said looked nothing like one.

"You would know huh?" He joked

i hit him in the gut "shut up"

when the laughter died down, Rob's tone was serious

"Hey Ella"

"mmm"

"do you know what's really weird"

"what?"

"Your the first girl who hasn't screamed at me in a really long time"

I laughed "Rob, your not that bad... seriously"

he nudged me playfully on the shoulder. He spoke in a mellow tone facing the sky "really"

what was he going on about? , i turned onto my side and rested my chin on my hand

"and why would girls scream at you Rob?" i asked smugly

he paused and continued to stare at the sky. "Because they all think i'm Edward Cullen"

I Froze. Suddenly remembering where i knew him from. A million thoughts ran through my mind, how all my friends spoke about a book called Twilight and how they were so excited that the film was being released soon. How they shoved the photo of the actor playing Edward Cullen in my face...

He must have thought by my expression that i didn't know who Edward Cullen was, when really i was just piecing it all together  
"... he's a character from a book called Twilight, Iv'e just finished promoting the film and since the film, i really haven't been able to go anywhere without being mobbed, cause like, Edward's supposed to be the perfect guy and.." he was rambling

"i know who he is" i interrupted.

He turned to face me and caught my bewildered expression. How could i be so stupid to not recognise him? He's EVERYWHERE!  
he waited for me to talk.

"My friends, they're all obsessed with it, always talking about it" I caught the alarmed expression on his face.

".. i've never read the books, and i was unable to go see the film with them... I'm sorry, i really know nothing about it"

I was expecting him to look offended, or atleast be a bit sour, i would have thought he would have felt a bit disheartened to find someone who didn't recognise him for his work.

What i wasn't expecting was the wide grin that crept across his face.

He started laughing again and lay back down, resting his head on his arms, that were stretched above his shoulders.

"That's brilliant Ella, fuking brilliant" he chuckled.

"I....I.." i stuttered.

he caught my confused expression and held my shoulders

"Ella, you don't know how frustrating it's been when everyone knows who you are, shouting your name, taking photos... You're a breath of fresh air Ella!"

I laughed too

"Well then, I'm glad to be of service"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his chest, smiling broadly.  
As he cupped me in his arms he breathed

"I'm glad too"


	3. Chapter 3 I'll bet you like that

As we lay there i felt so comfortable listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It calmed me. The effects of the drug had all but worn off now. I felt his chest vibrate as he started humming and laughed

"what?" he asked, looking down at me

"your err... vibrating rob"

"well i'll bet you like that"

I leant in and pinched his side "will you just stop it!"

he gave me a 'your in for it expression' and wrestled me untill i was on my back

"you. think. you. can. mess. with. me?" he asked playfully, i was laughing hysterically as he pinched my sides.

i finally gave up and rested on my back, , him on top of me, he had his arms pinned above my head.

He was laughing victoriously at how he had me completely defenseless.

When we stopped laughing we lay there, staring at each other. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was warm and still had the scent of the joint on it. I wondered what it tasted like...

"Rob.." i began to say, but he put his finger to my lips and silenced me by leaning down into my body and pressing his lips against mine. His hands let go of my arms so i was free to hold his neck and run my fingers through the back of his hair.

He cupped my back and drew my body up to meet his so we were in sitting position.

His lips moved against mine, first softly then with more passion as we drew our bodies close together. His hands were warm on the small of my back and his mouth tasted raw, still tasting reminents of the joint.

He held my face softly as he pulled out of the kiss and smiled down at me, i smiled back. He left one more soft kiss on my lips then slid his hands from my face, that was now very hot.

He chuckled "Iv'e been wanting to do that for a while now" he said, almost to himself

"oh yeah?" i smiled

he grinned back at me "a little"

He rested back on his elbows then turned his body towards me, "sorry Ella, i interrupted you, what were you trying to say?"

i had to think back hard, what HAD i been trying to say?

"hmmm, oh! yeah. What are we doing tonight then?"

Rob sat up and glanced at his watch

"oh shit, fuck fuck fuck, shit!"

he ran his hand through his hair in anguish.

"what?" i asked, suddenly alarmed by his reaction

"It's 11pm"

"what? Weve been here for 5hours?"

"i know, time flies huh?"

i nodded

"why all the "shit shit shit" though?" i asked

he looked disappointed "well, the plans i had for tonight are, lets say incompatible for this hour, soo. I'll have to show you another time"

"sounds fine to me" i answered plainly

"are you not dissapointed?" he asked

i turned into his body and let his arm wrap around my waist "well, no not really, because, you can't really be dissapointed over something you know nothing about"

"suppose not" he aggreed

We sat there on the grass in the embrace for a while, talking over the stars.

suddenly i jumped free from his grasp  
"FUCK!"

Rob got up too and rushed to my side

"what Ella? What's wrong?"

i paced on the grass, and stared deep into Robs eyes

"Rob.. What time did you say it was?"

he glanced at his watch "Well now its....11.37"

my face dropped in horror

"what?!" Rob asked "Spit it out Ella!"

i regained my voice and looked at him, worried.

"Rob, the Gardens shut at 8....... We're locked in"


	4. Chapter 4 prepare to become a criminal

.."Rob the gardens shut at 8..we're locked in."

Rob turned to me and raised one eyebrow, sussing me out.

"I'm serious Rob, we can't get out"

Rob's eyebrow dropped and he let out that loud, familiar laugh of his. loud and clear. Why was he laughing? WE'RE STUCK!

"Rob, fucking hell, this isn't funny"

he continued to laugh

i got angrier "ROB!"

he calmed down a little, but still talked to me with a wide grin plastered across his face.  
"Ella, c'mon, don't take everything so seriously, we'll be fine" he chucked "and take that worried look of your face haha" he nudged my chin.

I was panicking, it was dark, it was going to get very very cold soon, i had no food in my bag and i was locked in Kew Gardens with Robert Pattinson. wait..... it suddenly occurred to me, i was locked in one of the romantic places with this insanely gorgeous guy, who talkative, funny, interesting, talented and who kissed by the book. My fears calmed a little, this could turn out to be one of the best nights of my life.

i sighed. and relaxed my expression.

Rob smiled at me and moved a pliece of hair that was falling over my face. "That's better" he breathed.

We just froze in that moment, staring at each other. His eyes looked bottomless, like they would go on forever. It was cheesy, but i could so easily get lost in those eyes. No wonder i'd lost track of time, this guy was mesmerizing.

"Now, what are we going to eat for dinner...?" He exlaimed, an amused expression on his face,

"I don't know, What are our options?"

Rob smiled "....Pidgeon, or duck....orrr, i could see if there's some badgers around"

I hit him softly on the arm. He thought he was so fucking funny. But i liked it how he was able to make me feel completely at ease, even in a potentially shit situation.

"Seriously though, i havn't got any food, and i don't know about you but im starrvvinng"

he looked at his stomach and patted it "eh, I'm not too hungry at the moment" just at that moment his stomach let out a hug growl. I laughed and he shot me an embarrased look.

"OK, maybe i'm a little hungry, hungrier than i thought... Don't they have a cafe here?"

"yess, but it's not going to be open.." he surely couldn't be thinking what i thought he was thinking.

i looked at him, confused, he acknowledged my look of dibelief and nodded, smiling mischeviously.

"Rob, no! you can't, what if we get caught?" He continued to smile at me, his grin growing wider and wider by my disagreement.

"Rob, you not serious are you?"

"yes"

"Breaking into the cafe?, where there might me cameras, alarms.."

"Yep" He was still smiling, he was serious, he was bloody going to go through with this.

he jumped up and stetched out his arm, inviting me "you coming?" he asked, still grinning.

It was wrong, and i'm not saying i'm an angel, but i'd never broken into a building. Had he? Even though i knew that there were concequences, the look in his eye and the way he smiled, made it all seem quite excting, and adventure, not a crime. He ushered his fingers, encouraging me.

"Fuck it" i took his hand and he pulled me up.

...............................................................................................

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the gardens and even though my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest it was a good feeling.

His hands were hot, but not clammy, and his palm surrounded mine in heat. It was getting alot colder and i could feel myself shivering.

"You cold?" He looked down at me, his face half shadowed.

I forced a smile "Not really" as my mouth opened to smile my teeth chattered against each other, I'm sure he'd noticed.

"Ha! Your'e a terrible liar, even worse than me. Here.." He took off his scarf and wound it around my neck, tucking me in, and smiled, proud of his work.

"Thanks"

It smelt like him, a mix of tobbacco and must, a real 'man' smell. I loved it, it made me feel safe and calm and like i trusted him completely. Hell, i was on my way to break into a cafe with this guy. That borught my attention right bakc to the job in hand.

"Rob"

"Hmmm"

"How exactly are we going to pull this off?"

A smile crept across his face. And he bounced a bit as he walked, clearly excited at the prospect.

"I don't exactly know.." He looked into the distance acting it out in his head "I was thinking, we'll inspect the site first, see if there's an easy way in, like a door unlocked, or an open window and..."

i interrupted him  
"And what if there isn't?"

His face sank, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

He nearly immediately shook his worries off and carried on with his plans

"and then we can help oursleves to all those cakes they leave in there, if they leave them there.. and and what i'd do for a coffee right now, is'nt the gift shop attached to it? YES we can go in the gift shop, aw man i love the fucking gift shop, its a pile of shit but..."

I was half listening as he rambled away and was more amused by his expressions. His face was so animated, he was so normal, amused by the littlest things. I'd seen him in magazines, and on the TV, dressed in suits and always looking so ridgid, so uncomfortable. It was surreal, i would never have thought for him to be at one with fame, in this moment, he seemed so far from it, he seemed human; as opposed to a constructed celebrity.  
He caught me staring at him and looked at me, worried.

"What?"

I smiled and looked down, a little embarrased at being caught "nothing".

"No really, am i freaking you out? I talk alot.. sometimes i just get carried away, and especially when i'm nervous or am in awkward moments i just don't stop.. talk bullshit... it's like verbal dihorreah, it's like bleh bleh bleh" He started motioning sick and looked disgusted. I laughed and took his hand,

"Rob, no it's fine. I like the talking. And what the hell? verbal dihorreah?"

"you've never heard of it?"

"no"

"it's quite serious really, a case of non stop talking, can be quite fatal, some people die from it you know"

he shot me that smile of his, and i couldn't help but laugh. I felt unbelievably at ease with him.

We stopped as we saw a building come into view, the lamps outside were on and the outside tables and chairs stacked at the sides.

Rob stood in front of it and span to turn to me, he motioned 'welcome' with outstretched arms and said with a smirk,

"Well, here we are sunshine, prepare to become a criminal"


	5. Chapter 5 I quite like panda's

. I couldn't help but laugh. He all ready seemed so pleased with himself for just inventing the idea. I couldn't believe he was actually serious about it, and that i was going along with it.

I took out another cigarette and lit it nervously. My hands were shaking from the cold, i shifted my feet on the spot and watched Rob as he examined our potential break-in. His brow was furrowed as he lit his own cigarette, cupping his lighter from the wind. He stood back and scanned the rectangular building for an easy way in.

There were wide glass doors as either end of the building but they were obviously locked, and above them security cameras. There were long glass bay windows facing to the garden, but we obviously weren't going to break them, because that really would just be taking the piss. I watched as rob then started to try and climb onto the roof by stacking tables ontop of eachother so he could make a ledge to jump off of. I could either stand here and watch as he attempted to do this extremely dangerous jump or i could go and help him.

He was bracing himself for the jump "OI"

I'd caught him unaware, he nearly fell of. shit.

"Ella, Christ, what?"

"You want any help?"

He looked at me from his position on top of all the stacked tables.

"hmm. well, i was going to try and jump onto the roof. but it doesn't look like its going to work"

"no" i confirmed.

he climbed down, smoking with his mouth rather than his hands. I'd finished already and flicked away the filter with a click of my fingers.

"so how _are_ we guna get in?"

He concentrated hard "Well there's no way in on ground level, so i wanted to get on the roof, see if there was a vent or something."

"a vent?"

"you know like, air vent or something."

"Yeh i know what your saying Rob, but what the fuck?"

"C'mon Ella, just go with it. stop being such a kill joy"

He was joking, but there was a seriousness in his tone. I was NOT going to be called a kill joy.

i cleared my throat. "Right then. give me a leg up."

"what?"

"Ill get onto the roof, just give me a boost?"

"oh. yeh. right." he looked up at the roof "love, your guna have to climb on my shoulders, then like grab onto the edge and hitch yourself up"

it was a flat roof, so it shouldn't be too hard i thought. wait. did he just call me 'love?'

i stood on the table and he leant down so i could sit on his shoulders. When i was a kid i hated going on peoples shoulders, i still hated it, why was i doing this? before i could even consider backing out Rob stood up and i was high up in the air.  
I grabbed onto the closest thing i could find to try and not fall, which was his head, wrapping my arms around it.

"mellah"

"what?"

He peeled my arms away from his mouth. "i couldn't breathe"

"sorry" i was glad that he couldn't see my face because i was blushing

"just feel a bit..."

"don't worry ells, I've got you" he gave my leg a light squeeze, letting me know i was safe.

i'd regained my confidence now and felt alot more comfortable. "So i have a nickname now do i?"

"hha, yeh, sounds like it.... you don't mind do you?"

he tilted his head up to try and see me but turned it abruptly back round, looking embarrassed.

"no its cool..." I didn't understnad his reaction, then a pink colur came across his cheeks.. "Rob, are you...blushing?"

"no" he cleared his throat. "right lets get this sow on the road!"

he paced over to the building, facing it.

"Right, Ella, I'm going to push your legs upwards so your feet and standing on my hands, then you have to try and stand on My shoulders and get.."

"stand?"

"yes. problem?"

"er, no, apart from, what if i fall?"

"you won't"

"but what if i do?"

"I won't let you"

"but if i do.."

"Look Ella. You won't fall because i won't let go until your safely on that roof, and if you feel like your falling i will catch you, your safe. Now lets just break into this fucking cafe so we can get out of the cold, because I'm freezing my nuts off here OK?"

i snickered, i couldn't help it, he just didn't suit being angry at all, and came off more like a child having a hissy fit than threatening, which is what he wanted to appear like.

"i'm sorry. I'll be as quick as i can, ..save your nuts from dropping off."

he laughed and hitched me up, holding my angles. I managed to get into standing position like that then had to move each of my feet onto his shoulders. I was holding onto his head for support, which was shaking as he was laughing at how clumsy i was being.  
I managed to bring my other foot up until i was crouching on his shoulders. his hands still holding my legs steady.

"you OK?"

"mm" i mubled. I wasn't that good with heights.

"OK the ledge just above you, can you reach it?"

for this i had to stand. It was almost as if he could sense my hesitation

"it's OK. I've got you"

i reached up and grabbed onto the ledge.

"I've got it"

"great, now I'm going to push your feet up and you've got to try and lift yourself onto the ledge. ok?"

"err"

"confidence ells. confidence is the key!"

"right. confidence" i half said to myself.

And with that i started to try and lift my body weight onto the ledge.

It was difficult, even with Rob's help. I wasn't that strong. It was one final push that literally pushed me over the edge and i tumbled onto the top of the flat roof.

I could hear Rob laughing below. "fuck yes. brilliant." he shouted up. "What's up there ell?"

i stood up and dusted myself off and took a peek round. It was dark but you could still make out shapes. My heart sank.

"Are you fucking joking me?"

"what?" Rob asked, his voice distant.

"There's a fucking ladder up here."

i heard a rich laugh below, he obviously thought this was funny. after my initial annoyance, so did i.

"Ella?"

i walked to the edge of the building and peered over to rob below.

it was windy up here, and it thrashed at my hair and clothes. i heard Rob mutter below

"shit. that's twice now" he blushed again and looked away.

"what?"

"ladder please"

"no. why are you blushing?"

"its erm. nothing"

he turned away

"rob"

he turned back and met my 'truth eyes'

he looked awkward and was tyring very hard not to stare at me " I. er. Ells. Your going all Marilyn Monroe on me"

"eh?" what the fuck was he going on about now?

he glanced at me from under his eyes and pointed. "You're wearing a skirt"

It took a moment for me to get. Then i realised. I'd been standing on a building, flashing Robert Pattinson my Panda Pants for the past minute. crap. My hands immediately went to hold my skirt down and i flushed bright red.

"twice?" i asked awkwardly.

he nodded. "when you were on my shoulders"

we were both silent. panda pants, why Ella why?

"Anyway, just for the record, i quite like panda's" Rob smirked.

I laughed. That was very close to getting awkward.

"ladder?" I asked

"please."

In no time at all he was up on the roof with me.

"Woah, would you check that out"

"what?"

"Look" He turned me so i was in front of him and pointed over my shoulder at the lights of the town.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

I was staring ahead at all of the lights, the colours. It was beautiful.

"not really. I saw it, but i didn't see it...wait. no that doesn't make sense does it?"

"i get it" he almost whispered.

he turned me round to face him.  
"its like, you see it the first time, but only really appreciate it's beauty the second, when you actually look at it, and take it all in"  
i stood there, facing him. following his orders and taking it all in. He leant in, turning his head to fit mine, it felt like the ground was shifting beneath us.  
wait.  
no.  
fuck. the ground WAS moving.

we looked at each other. looked down. and fell, straight through the roof into the room below.


	6. Chapter 6 Devious Plans

I don't know how far down the drop was, but it can't have been too bad because the landing wasn't half as painful as i expected it to be.

It was pitch black and i couldn't see if Rob had fallen down too, i thought he had...

"Rob.."

"mmm" i heard a low sounds, it was muffled, i wondered if the roof had collapsed on him..

i panicked "are you in pain?"

I felt a deliberate push on the side of my body, shifting me from my comfotable landing position and onto something that was alot less comfortable.

I heard a wheeze and a cough, then Rob's low voice breathe "you were on me, you plonker!"

christ! that's why i had landed so comfortably.

"I...I.." i was stuttering, trying to find the words to ask, are you alright? did i hurt you? I know i'm not as light as a feather, i should'nt have eaten that cake earlier...

but my thoughts were interrupted by Rob, "don't worry, no harm done. Anyway, I'm as hard as nails me."

i couldn't help but laugh as his sudden arrogance with his own stregnth, but then stopped realising he could get offended. I'm sure if i could have seen anything in this dim light i would have seen him scowling at me for laughing.

"Ella.. where exactly are you; i can see fuck all in this light"

"errr, follow my voice...im stetching out my arms"

i could hear his footsteps, but couldn't tell if they were getting closer or moving far away. I then heard a bump and a "OW, SHIT, WHO PUT A FUCKING WALL THERE?"

I let out a loud laugh, then realised that this plan was probably flawed, due to how Rob kept crashing into things. then, a new plan came into mind, one that should have really been my first idea. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lighter, i slid the tab on the front across so it was on full flame.

i flicked it on, "Rob, can you see me?" With the flame so close to me, i knew i wouldn't be able to see him, but hopefully he could see me. i heard a shuffling then another click of a lighter and Rob's face was illuminated.

"hi" he smirked

i nodded, acknowledging this new image, ti was like before in my photo with half of his face silhoetted, but instead this time it seemed more inimate, as it was only his face, highlighted along the bone structure and eveyrthign else fading into the darkness that surrounded us.

he broke my thoughts.. "well i don't know about you, but i haven't got that much lighter fluid, so i say we split up in search for light. You scan the walls, see if there are any switches or fuse boxes to turn the electricity on"

"and what will you do?"

"I , my dear, am going to browse round the shop, see if they've got any food, or torches.....meet back here in 20?"

"sure"

i started to walk away when "hey ella, wait!"

"yes?"

"have you got your phone with you?". i checked my pocket. "yeah, why?"

"here swap" he handed his phone to me and took mine from my hand. "what? why?"

"its so if you need to call me, you dial your number, i pick up...... get it? just so we can stay in contact"

i got what he meant; i was about to suggest how it might be easier if we just swap numbers, but then i realised... i have Robert pattinson's phone... it wouldn't be a complete sin to do my own casual investigation...

i cleared my throat and tried to not let my devious plans show in my face.

"yeah, sure. see you in 20"

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Now, i wasn't usually this sneaky, but then again, i didn't usually break into buildings and meet gorgeous men, this was definitely the day for firsts. I flipped the phone open, now, where shall i start....?

i figured photos could tell you alot about a person...

i flicked through the album, finding nothing hugely interesting... a photo of a dog, some family shots, a few i'm guessing of friends. Very average. hmm, unimpressive. So i moved into 'inbox', now this surely will be interesting.

He was like me, he obviously only kept the texts that meant something. There were a few from friends and family giving congratulations and the occasional "hey fucker i just saw your face on the side of a bus!". I was getting the impression that his family and friends were his rock.

There were a few weird texts, asking about marriage proposals, but the numbers weren't recognised in the phone so i took it that these were from random stalkers who'd gotten hold of his phone number from somewhere. I was relieved that there didn't seem to be alot of 'morning after texts' eg. "hey babe, i really enjoyed last night..etc. etc." And also a little surprised that there weren't.

I half expected to find scandalous photos of celebrities and juicy texts from past conquests, but instead i found family and friends. A huge surge of guilt came over me; he was just a normal guy, like any other person, only he lived in this mad media obsessed world.

I didn't know if i was supposed to feel accomplished for having 'found' this out, or relieved that he wasn't as much of a player as he'd been portrayed. Instead i felt guilty for snooping around, just like anybody else, he deserved his privacy.

So with that, i put the phone in my pocket and started to try and find some goddamn lights.

...............................................................................................................................

(I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while to come out, and it's not as 'fun' as the others, the story will be picking up from here don't worry!

reviews as always make my day! )


	7. Chapter 7 Nice Ringtone

I was using my lighter to scan the walls for light switches. It was eerily quiet and i could hear my footsteps echoing on the polished floors. I traced my hands along the wall and found what i felt was a lightswitch, i clicked it but no lights came on. damn.

What was it Rob said to do if they didn't turn on? ...find some sort of fuse box. Ok. so that would be in a store cupboard or something,... i think? I walked into what looked like the cafe section of the buidling and climbed over the counter searchign for a back room that may hold a fuse box.

I could see the flame from my lighter slowly dimming, so decided to lower the flame, in an attempt to save more gas.

There was a door to the left of me, which i assumed would be where the storage was kept, so i turned the handle and...locked. Shit shit and double shit. There was a lock pad by the side of it, one which i supposed needed a pin or something. I thought, to hell with it, might aswell try to guess. Being completely cliche i started with 1,2,3,4. 'beep beep beep beep'. the screen displayed 'wrong pin'. I was about to try another combination when it occured to me that if i entered wrong codes i would most likely set all the alarms off, THEN we would be busted. And it's not like i even knew if the fuse box was in there anyway, and if it was, would i even know what to do? Probably not.

SO, what now? I'd failed my task of trying to find the lights, and now we'd probably be stuck in pitch black. ahhhh, this was so not cool. Eventually i came to the decision that i would just have to go back and tell Rob, but i didn't know where he was, or where i was really. So i reached into my pocket and got out his phone. I started to punch my number in.

After three rings i heard his voice echo on the other side. "Nice ringtone ella....what is it?"

what? ..right. ohshit.

i cleared my throat "err, it's my friends, singing.."

"singing what?"

"sex on fire."

oh god, this was embarrasing, it was one fo those drunken moments when you decide to record you and all your friends singing down the phone on a night out then set it as your ringtone...

"ooooohhh, that's what it is, i couldn't work out what it was!"

...burn.

he continued to laugh down the phone. then through laughs managed to say, "wait, wait, call me back, i want to hear it again!"

"rob"

"i'm hanging up!"

"rob"

he'd gone.

reluctantly i called him again. it was either that or traipsing round these dark corridors trying to find my way back.

i dialed, It took longer for him to pick up this time, probably enjoying the 'singing' to my horror, and when he finally did, all i could hear was his roaring laughter down the phone.

i cringed. "Rob,....rob. oh c'mon it's not that funny"

"it really really is" once he'd finished laughing he cleared his throat, but i could tell he was still smiling, "anyway, what you calling for?"

"the lights, wont turn on"

"fuse box?"

"in a locked room, which i dont have the combination for"

"did you try 1,2,3,4?"

"funnily enough, yes. but it didn't work"

"hmm. well no worries, i've got it all sorted anyway. where are you?"

"what do you mean you've got it all sorted?"

"you'll see. where are you?"

what did he mean ' you'll see' ?

"....the cafe." i was intruged, what was he hiding?

"ohkay, well you must be at the other one?"

"there are two?"

"yes. i'm in the one at the other end of the building. right then, take the corridor all the way down, then take a left and you'll find me"

"ok"

i was about to hang up when.

"oh ella"

"mm"

"save that number in my phone will you?"

"ok" i choked. I was glad it was dark, because i was blushing like a beetroot.

"don't worry, i'm allready saved in yours'

more blush.

............................................................................................................................................................

I followed his instructions and made my way down the corridor, still using the low flame of my lighter to help guide me. I could see a yellow glow coming from the end of the corridor. It wasn't a constant light though, it was flickering and fading.

As i moved closer a huge infusion of scents collided with me, florals, spices, mellow tones, they all seemed to clash but still smelt so inciting. As i edged closer to the door i started to move slower, i don't know why, anticipation, fear, wanting to prolong something. Then as i curled round the entrance, i saw, candles, lining the floors in rows. All round the edges of the rooms were larger ones, scented sticks of candels, then progressing into the centre were tea lights, You know, the smaller ones, plain. I let my lighter fade out and just stood gawping at it all.

It wasn't in the cliche, romantic, candles kind of way, it was interesting, it all looked constructed, like it had been planned out in patterns. The lights were casting shadows everywhere, all i could think of was how wonderful this is, and how i NEEDED a photo of it.

A clicking caught my attention, and i saw rob hunched over trying to light more candles. he turned round and faced me grinning

"isn't it cool?!"

"amazing" my voice sounded breathy

"my lighters gone, can i borrow yours, finish off these few.."

"sure" i doged over some candles and handed it to him.

I went into the centre of it all where there was a space, presumably where we'd be sitting. "are there any smoke alarms here?" i asked him.

"not that ive seen, anyway, ive allready smoked in here and nothing happened, its fine"

i lit up, and took in the view.


	8. Chapter 8 What pot luck!

I still could not believe what the cafe looked like. The longer i sat there, the more romantic i thought it was. It didn't help that Rob looked so fucking good in candlelight. Everything was this orangey yellow, with shadows darting everywhere and light dancing all over the walls. I was sinking further and further into my trance of appreciation when it was broken abrubtly by a figure obscuring my view.

I looked to see Rob standing above me.

"Coffee?"

"Please"

"lots of sugar little milk?"

what? How did he know...?

He caught onto my bewildered expression and walked toawrds the coffee maker smirking.

I shivered, a gust of cold air was creeping through the vents and giving me a chill

"Fuck me, it's freezing in here"

Rob jolted round, a concerned expression on his face "do you want this?" he shrugged off his coat, it looked like one my dad owned, the one i always used to wear as a child. I smiled at the memories.

"Ella?"

I turned to face him, "but then you'll get cold"

"i told you. hard as nails" he smiled and patted his chest in a primitive way. What was it with boys and trying to prove they were 'hard'?

"no Rob." I smiled "they'll have something in the gift shop though?"

He looked almost disappointed as he put his jacket back on and nodded and pointed in the direction of the shop.

..

I'd been looking round the shop for a while now, trying to decide between a child's bumble-bee jumper or a grown mans one decorated with wild brown bears. Why did they not sell full grown women's jumpers? Probably because full grown women didn't want to buy thier clothes in park gift shops...

I decided i would look for blankets then come back for the jumper dilemma when i felt a vibrating in my pocket.

Robs phone. shit! I pulled it out, panicking if it was someone i wouldn't know, like a friend or another _girl_. My thoughts were temporarily blinded with jealousy as i thought of some other girl calling Rob, at what was it now? Past twelve, she must be a slut, or desperate, or needy, or...stop. I was being ridiculous, i hadn't even checked yet to see who was calling, and when the screen read 'Ella' i felt like even more of a dumbass.

"Rob?"

"yes, who else would it be?"

"may be a diffirent ella?"

"no, your the only one"

I smiled over the phone

"Anyway, where you got to ells? Coffee's getting cold, and i've just found the most amazing thing"

"im deciding between jumpers..whats this amazing thing?"

"you'll see..."

he obviously heard me sigh down the phone

"now, don't go grumpy on me, you know my surprises are good"

I flashbacked to the candles.

"yes, that is true"

"haha, i'll see you in a bit, don't take too long"

"i wont"

i hung up straight away and grabbed the nearest blanket to me, checkered and fluffy. Then raced back to the jumpers and grabbed what i thought should be the better choice..bears it was.

As i came back into the now renamed 'candle room' i couldn't see anything diffirent, Rob didn't look like he was holding anything apart from the coffee's either.

He was grinning ear to ear watching me try to work out what his surprise was.

"You tricked me" i concluded.

"I didn't"

i shot him a questioning look when i saw his eyes drift onto my jumper.

"Ella...what is it with you and animal prints?"

oh shit. "it was the only one they had left, and it was either this or bumble bees?"

he laughed, "honestly i would have prefered nothing"

what? We both froze. Did he just hint he wanted to see me naked?

He hurried over awkwardly and started making fragmented gestures with his hands

"I...er..didn't mean it to. erm. shit. I...fuck! Ella i meant to say 'neither' meaning neither of the jumpers. But not nothing. still other clothes ofcourse, just not the jumpers, fuck, becuase.."

"Rob"

He paused and started intently at me, brow furrowed.

"I think your getting another case of verbal diarrhea " His face relaxed into a smile when he understood how unbothered i was by his slipping of words.

"ofcourse. sorry"

"It's ok. Now what is this surprise?!"

"you're just so impatient aren't you?"

i blushed a little, realizing i was. But if he didn't keep insisting on withholding information i wouldn't be half as impatient as i was.

I smiled up at him, pleading a little.

he sighed. "Fine then.." he linked his fingers around mine and led me through the candles to behind the till.

He bent down to the sink under the cuboard. and turned to me smiling as he opened the small door.

Underneath the sink and the plumbing there was a small plant and bag of "is that..?"

"you bet!" he was grinning profusely now as he took it out from the cupboard. "Looks like the staff are growing a little more than your average plant here"

We both started laughing, not quite believing what we'd found...... what pot luck!

...................................................................................................................................................

sorry this is quite a short chapter but the next will be of a faster pace i promise. Please leave comments, it would be really helpful to know if it's liked or not!


End file.
